


Ways To Go On After Death By a Litch

by heavymetalqueen26



Category: I Heard A Voice Tell Me What Life Could Be, Original Work
Genre: Contractors are not the same thing as summoners so shut your mouth Njall, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Litch, Monsters, Supernatural Elements, symbiosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is unpredictable, and first impressions aren't always right or wrong. Sometimes when you first meet someone you only see the first layer. Digging deeper allows you to see what could be missed. Avel and Clydell learn this through time as their lives progress and everything falls from them.</p>
<p>"We long for what we can't have, so we improvise." - A wise fool with a dumb haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello I hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> Character study for my series I'm working on. I noticed something wrong with my character development in the plot, using this to work out the bugs.

Sandra couldn't help but pull back at the stench. Her eyes watered from the burning smell of rotting flesh and disease. She tried not to double over, but it was an uphill battle with her stomach. She quickly turned away as the litch strolled past, she couldn't look at him. She could watch as he walked past with his body decaying, bones turned brown with rot showing through the patches of skin and muscles. The cold air made her shiver, it was a violent shiver that came with a fever. She hunched over her desk hoping that he would be gone soon, she didn't want to smell that for the rest of the day.

Looking up to see if he passed by yet, she stalled to see him grinning at her, as much as one with half a face could. She froze her hands stopping midway to her mouth, eyes wide as her heart hammered on. His red eye was like looking into hell, she shivered as she pulled her jacked closer to her being. No, she wasn't going to cower from him, she was going to walk past him and show that she wasn't afraid of him. She was tired of him showing up and tormenting her. She was sick of it.

Not turning to look at Raszard she sprinted out of the room past the litch with a simple call of, “Going on a coffee break!”

As she passed him she became aware of just how short she was, she felt dwarfed next to the litch who towered over her by two feet. She hunched over trying to use her lack of height as away to try to disappear. She felt his eye on her all the way to the elevator. As soon as the door closed she collapsed to the floor cursing her own fragile human body.


	2. I HATE that I need your help almost as much as I hate you.

When wet the smell was worse, it smelled like death and a wet dog became one. It smelled like the waste canals under Venice. She took a staggering step back from the decaying body hunched over in pain. There was no satisfaction in seeing her tormenter in pain, only the fear of him getting back up. Even underground trapped as they were she knew he could end her with ease, just a flick of his wrist.

Estal hacked out a laugh, his body shaking with a mixture of pain and mirth, “What are you waiting for little blood sack?” He made a humm, sound around the blood leaving between the gaps in his teeth. “Run way, we don't want the drake to find you, not that you would make much of a snack in this lovely labyrinth.”

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she begged her brain to rev back to life. There was no way she could escape the mad dragon if she wanted to. They were trapped in an underground maze of unfinished underground construction, both was injured, and they only had so much time before the place caught on fire.

“I need your help.”

It sounded like such a pathetic whisper the way her voice softly called out as it cracked. She tried not to flinch when his eye focused back on her. Now was not the time for being a coward. She swallowed again, this time straightening her posture. With a strong voice she called out, “I need you to make a contract with me.”

Estal only sat still for a few moments before his body convulsed with laughter escaping his body against his will. He laughed and laughed til tears were streaming down his face, his one good eyeball unable to decide which side it was going to stay in. Spitting out his own tongue he slowly stopped his mini tirade. Chuckling he leaned against the wall to stabilize his body without his right leg. Turning to the small human girl he slowly moved forward, his internal organs leaving a trail across the dirty floor.

Clicking his teeth he looked over the shaking Italian, “Why do you do such odd things?”

“I need your help.” Sandra answered with ease.

“But for whom do you go to such lengths for? For your own survival?” He mocked the child before him, because that was what she was, not even a hundred years old, only a few past 20.

“If we don't stop that mad man-” She was cut off by his snort of laughter, she blanched as she watched little bundles of brain matter leave the litch before her. “He will go after everyone at the office.”

“You sacrifice for creature not even of you own kind that you have barely known for a year?”

“Yes.” She breathed out defiantly.

He fell on her as he laughed, reveling in her shriek of fear. He missed the fear that his kind used to bring upon humanity. So many forgot what he was, but this child feared him like a nightmare. His blood and body fluids stained the ripped coat of hers as he shook with laughter, his voice only slightly working as he barked out his affirmative.

Rolling over after she pushed him off, he didn't notice her skitter backwards in fear. He gained control over his deceased body slowly, he was in no hurry, he could wait. He could wait for the joy to never end, it had been so long. So very long since he had a toy to play with. Sitting up to his full height, he pushed his hand behind him for balance.

“You do know what I means to have a contract with a litch don't you little girl? I will chose the moment of your death and how you die. Your soul is mine, no take backs. I don't think that is living.”

Sandra stared down the litch sitting a few feet away, she gripped her shirt over her heart a little tighter. With a shaky hand she offered her other hand to the monster before her, “I have lived a life where I thought I had no choices, that wasn't living. I agree, you made decide when I die, but I decide how I live.”

Estal grinned at the girl before him, he would enjoy his new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> A Contractor is a cousin of summoning that allows normal human beings to channel the powers of the creatures that they have a contract with.   
> A Litch is an Arcane (as opposed to Divine) spellcaster, that has magically increased their lifespan to the point of becoming undead.


End file.
